The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Clematis, a woody half climber that is grown for use in small gardens and for its cut flowers. The new cultivar is known botanically as a Clematis and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘Barbara Harrington’.
‘Barbara Harrington’ was discovered by the inventor in 1996 in a cultivated area of Cambridgeshire, England. ‘Barbara Harrington’ was discovered as a single plant growing in a bed of Clematis ‘Comtesse de Bouchard’ (not patented). The exact parents are unknown.
The distinguishing characteristics of ‘Barbara Harrington’ are its intense deep purple color and free flowering habit. The closest comparison plants are Clematis ‘Comtesse de Bouchard’ and Clematis ‘Ernest Markham’ (not patented). ‘Barbara Harrington’ is distinguishable from Clematis ‘Comtesse de Bouchard’ by it's darker purple colored flower. The flowers of ‘Comtesse de Bouchard’ are a lighter purple. ‘Barbara Harrington’ is distinguishable from Clematis ‘Ernest Markham’ by having a more prolific flowering habit. ‘Ernest Markham’ does not flower prolifically.
‘Barbara Harrington’ was first asexually propagated by the inventor in Cambridgeshire, England in 1996 using softwood internodal cuttings. Since that time, under careful observation, the distinguishing characteristics have been determined stable and uniform in successive generations.